


Mentiras

by xmokaccino



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmokaccino/pseuds/xmokaccino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y lo dice. Suelta la peor mentira de todas, incluso cuando el repiquetear de su dolido corazón le susurra entre latidos hipótesis perversas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mentiras.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Semi!AU o AU en si. La idea surgió en tumblr y no pude evitar que mis dedos de movieran solor -sobs-  
> Posible ooc y errores de puntuación.

**“** 38, 4 **”**

 

Las palabras del doctor fueron severas, una orden unánime e inquebrantable, la expresión trémula y los sonidos vocales firmes. Eliminando cualquier atisbo de duda de las dos personas frente a él.

“ —No puedes salir así.”

Desde su posición puede ver con claridad absoluta como el chico en la cama desvía la mirada y pide auxilio al rubio junto a él.

“ —Lo siento.”

Pronuncia en un patético consuelo, consuelo que sabe el paciente no buscaba. Izumo inclina la cabeza y él simplemente se retira del recinto, no queriendo oír el lamento dolido del muchacho.

— **Y** a lo escuchaste, Yata-chan.— La voz de Kusanagi trató de sonar conciliadora al ver como la expresión del muchacho se contraía, formando un poema lamentable y tiñéndose de colores turbios que no quería dilucidar. Solapar la tristeza contraría parecía difícil en estas circunstancias, buscar una forma de hacerle olvidar la promesa de semanas atrás resultaba casi una cruel burla.

— **U** sted dijo que podía...

— **A** hora no puedo hacer nada. — Izumo busca dentro suyo la calma característica para hacerle razonar.

— **U** sted lo prometió.— Apenas un susurro roto escapa de los labios de Misaki, volviéndolo plenamente consciente de la bola de pesadumbre meciéndose dolorosa y constante en el centro de su pecho.

— **H** ey, no te pongas así. — El rubio cede, permitiéndole a sus dedos viajar entre el cabello del más bajo, trazando patrones sin orden entre las hebras y enredándolas aun más. — **P** odrás ir en otra ocasión, el bar no se moverá de ahí.

Misaki llevó la atención al costado opuesto, fingiendo de mala manera no haber oído la mentira constante que siempre le soltaba, fingiendo ser un ente ajeno involucrado en aquel teatro mal hecho que en cualquier momento dejaría caer el telón, enseñando al autor de tan ridículo guión.

“ _¿Qué hacía él en una cama de hospital para empezar? **”**_

 

 _ **Rídiculo,**_ es una definición estrecha. No existían palabras para encasillar semejante escena.

Sin esperarlo realmente, el rubio acabó sentándose al borde de la cama, eliminando las distancias y acunando la mejilla de Yata con la zurda. Los ojos se encuentran al fin y él solo puede ofrecer una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia porque tampoco disfruta viéndolo así.

— **T** us pulmones no soportarán otra recaída. — No puede guardarse la sentencia que se desliza entre sus labios. El doctor fue categórico con respecto a esa información, información que fue mutando a lo largo de seis tortuosos meses, la condición de Yata empeoraba silenciosamente disminuyendo la cantidad de salidas autorizadas de forma paulatina. La boca del chico se abrió en una nueva protesta, oraciones que murieron antes de ser creadas, incapaz de dar forma al barullo turbio desatándose en su cabeza. La lengua se vuelve un trozo de músculo inútil no apto para dar forma a todo aquel remolino desatándose en la intimidad de sus pensamientos.

 _Entonces,_ los pensamientos y él mismo pasaban a ser un montón de papel desparramado en el suelo, un ser inconstante, lleno de grietas que se aferra a una esperanza minúscula.

 

 **< <** _En este tiempo los donantes escasean_. **> >**

 

Luego sencillamente quedaba rendirse, buscando con ahínco el áspero género de la ropa del bartender, permitiéndole a una pequeña parte suya ser patéticamente débil. Después, prácticamente se deshace buscando entre las fisuras de su determinación desbaratada algo para mantenerse firme, _algo_ con lo que orillar el miedo y poder ignorarlo.

Los brazos del rubio alrededor de la cintura lo distraen, otorgándole el privilegio de huir de la carga que se le obligó llevar.

— **V** as a estar bien. —Y, lo dice. Suelta la peor mentira de todas, incluso cuando el repiquetear de su dolido corazón le susurra entre latidos hipótesis perversas, contraponiéndose a la esperanza ciega de encontrar a ese extraviado donante. — **A** nda, no estés triste. La próxima vez si podremos ir.

A esas alturas Izumo solo podía ofrecer una mentira tras otra, enmascarando la preocupación densa y tratando de mantener al menos un atisbo de Yata Misaki ahí, mientras unía pedazos con fría pausa.

— **H** oy me quedaré aquí también.—Lanza otro salvavidas, esta vez uno más sólido que todos los anteriores. Yata termina de caer, asiente sin despegar la frente de la hendidura de su cuello, aceptando las promesas inseguras, pasando por alto las obvias _mentiras_ y aferrándose a ellas como si fuesen _verdades_ sonantes. — **P** uedes dormir tranquilo.

 

_Finalmente, solo existían oraciones disfrazadas y cargadas de eufemismos ensayados._

 


	2. Umbral

__ **UMBRAL.** __

* * *

 

 

_**O** _ _diaba las recaídas._

 

Izumo aprendió a detestarlas paulatinamente y con más intensidad a medida que estas aumentaban en frecuencia. Aborrecía la forma en que Yata se perdía durante esos períodos, como los ojos del más bajo no reflejaban nada en absoluto, opacos y carentes de cualquier deseo de vida. Extraviándose allá, en el profundo abismo, deambulando confuso entre un umbral borroso.

Alguna vez pensó podría acostumbrarse a la incertidumbre merodeando su pecho cada vez que se alejaba del recinto clínico, cada vez que los dedos dejaban de sostener los contrarios con la obligación de abandonarlo por aparatosas horas.

Kusanagi optaba por anidar en la sala de espera en vez de salidas nocturnas los sábados por la noche, prefería permanecer cerca. Conformándose con el débil calor desprendido del toque superfluo de la palma del más bajo. Misaki murmura algo, ahogado en sus propios suspiros mientras ofrece sonrisas rotas al identificarlo junto a la cama. Luego vuelve a desvanecerse entre páramos polvorientos y grises, lugares donde el dolor era una mancha famélica.

Ahora Izumo podía ofrecer simplemente ensayos baratos de determinación inquebrantable y el rubio sabe, esa sonrisa es la peor mentira de todas.

Ambos lo tienen presente pero prefieren hundirse como si fuesen dos náufragos en medio de espumosas olas. La falanges ofrecen un agarre patético sobre la piel del rubio, tan breve y débil que por un momento parece inexistente.

— **K** usanagi-san.— Murmura, costillas contrayéndose dolorosamente en un lento vaivén. El vaho de la torpe respiración empañaba la mascarilla, la boca del muchacho vuelve a abrirse debatiéndose entre hablar o respirar. La oraciones se atropellan y pierden coherencia, el brillo en el fondo del iris se vuelve indistinguible, desapareciendo por varios movimientos de las manecillas del reloj.

El bartender se inclina, la punta de la nariz roza con sutileza la frente del muchacho con tanto cuidado que por un momento teme romperlo. — **A** quí estoy. —Susurra, modulando cada letra, perdiéndose a cada sonora respiración contraría, atrapando cada expresión.

Los párpados de Misaki vuelven a despegarse, el más alto puede ver con claridad como éste esboza el trazo de una sonrisa mal dibujada tan llena de _todo_  que trata de no derrumbarse cual pila de piedras. Yata estira la zurda tras un movimiento que denota el esfuerzo que empeña en ello, los dedos terminan entre la ropa del rubio, aferrándose a él; tratando de calmar el frío que decide colarse entre las pausas de cada diástole.

Vuelve a suspirar con fuerza, el pitido de las máquinas se acelera y el corazón de Izumo se hunde en lo profundo de su pecho. El volumen de aire disminuye drásticamente, el contacto de afianza justo cuando en contra de su agrietada voluntad lágrimas comienzan a abandonar sus ojos.

 

                                                                                                              **«** Soy un cobarde  **»**

 

Quiere decir, quiere disculparse. Pedir perdón por rendirse y dejarse abrumar por la tentadora oscuridad del otro lado porque no era justo que se le ofreciera así, cuando era débil y difuso.

Las clavículas se tensan, el dolor trepa entre las vértebras apretando el dolido pulmón como una mano negra y maliciosa.

Con suerte puede registrar las acciones del rubio, palabras que no comprende del todo; las letras se tuercen, alborotan y terminan estampandose en el centro del tímpano. Los labios del otro vuelven a tocar la piel de la frente con suavidad deteniendo un instante la inspiración, atascando el aire y sintiéndola tan cercana que enmudece el sonido de las máquinas alrededor suyo.

Los dedos del más bajo presionan nuevamente la chaqueta del bartender, imposibilitado de hablar con fluidez solo balbucea notas incordes, el aire que proporciona la mascarilla se torna insuficiente, el sabor salado quema en la garganta y ya casi no tiene fuerzas para protestar.

— **N** o quiero...—Alcanza a decir e Izumo casi puede oír el crepitar de un pulmón agotado. — **N** o quiero irme. —Completa.

Kusanagi le enseña una mueca ensayada y vacía sin el ánimo de fingir fortaleza, pega la frente sobre la contraría, permitiéndole cerrar los ojos por largos, _largos_ minutos. Tan eternos que de no ser por el lento vaivén del pecho del muchacho estaría llamando a las enfermeras. — **Q** uiero ir al bar. —Agrega tras minutos de silencio.

— **L** o harás. —La voz suena suave, conciliadora y cálida. — **C** uando te recuperes.—La seguridad es aplastante, tanto que Yata tensa los labios un instante antes de asentir, aferrándose a la verdad a medias que le ofrecía el contrarío.

 

Tal vez, _tal vez_ tuviese razón.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fiiin! Aquí el segundo, muchas gracias a los comentarios y kudos <33 son la vida ; v;


	3. Disperso

**«** Existen secretos de distinto tipo y que surgen en diferentes situaciones. Un secreto consiste en ocultar información con la implicancía, además, de la existencia de una mentira. **»**

 _ **Y**_ ata siempre optó por la segunda opción, restarle importancia. Desde el ligero entumecimiento sobre los hombros hasta el diagnóstico frívolo del doctor de turno tras analizar las radiografías una vez empeoró el dolor.

Misaki mantuvo los labios herméticos, incluso si significaba regresar agotado a casa luego de las fisioterapias, aun si eso significaba evadir el repetitivo cuestionario de Kusanagi con respecto a sus ausencias en el bar. Él siempre fue consciente debido a las miradas de Totsuka y todos los demás. Nadie creía las mentiras blancas agazapándose entre sus dientes.

No obstante, parecía existir un acuerdo tácito entre las partes, letras borrosas especificando pactos difusos.

 

El teatro se derrumbó.

 

En medio de una fría tarde de invierno, la nieve se acumulaba silenciosa en todos los rincones de la ciudad, derritiéndose junto a los esfuerzos de un muchacho cualquiera.

Yata Misaki fue ingresado al quirófano quince minutos antes que las manecillas del reloj llegaran a las nueve, solo y asustado.

Como empezó todo.

Su mamá fue puesta en alerta y con ello el resto de sus conocidos, con ello la botella se destapó. Ya no había tiempo de reclamos o buscar excusas falsas que se limitaban a cubrir con polvo la verdad ostentosa tras las sonrisas rotas del cobrizo.

El pulmón derecho de Yata estaba tan desecho como inútil y debieron extirparlo junto con parte de su vida.

La intervención fue casi eterna, parecía ejecutarse fuera de ese plano temporal donde todo el escenario era apenas un zumbido monocorde.

El doctor abandonó la sala con el reloj y malas noticias pisándole los talones, el cansancio tejiéndose en cada pliegue del rostro azotaron las entrañas de los presentes.

Izumo se esforzó en mantener la máscara intacta, manipulando las hebras conectadas a sus emociones con maestría envidiable, no obstante; notó como el afilado angulo de la mandíbula se tensaba ligeramente. Los hombros mantuvieron el rictus recto y apretado al oír las silabas resbalando de la boca del especialista.

El marrón del iris del rubio se enfocó en la menuda mujer frente suyo, símil a él, ella trataba de evocar calma, misma que parecía una ilusión absurda conforme las palabras caían pesadas sobre ellos.

Ahora debían esperar por la fuerza de voluntad del cobrizo y que este resistiera la violenta intervención. Obviamente, nada de eso sucedió.

 

Yata **no** abrió los ojos al _siguiente_ día, ni al _siguiente_ , ni al **siguiente.**

 

El muchacho estaba exhausto, era difícil precisar un limite exacto. Kusanagi Izumo temía que el cansancio fuese tanto como para entumecer el alma del chico bajo los huesos y decidiera no despertar más.

Se sorprendió extrañándolo, el bullicio, las palabras necias y los sonrojos sublimes.

Los dedos de Izumo se enredaron en el cabello del estático chico bajo las frías sabanas almidonadas, enmarañándolo, escudriñando reacciones inexistentes en un cuerpo resignado.

El corazón era solo un simple muñón ahogado en el fondo del estómago cuando se atrevía a pasear las pálidas mejillas. Permitía a las musarañas tomar forma, los sentimientos coloridos germinaban, incluso si los vividos colores se extinguían uno a uno dejando simples negros y grises.

Izumo estaba rindiéndose, Totsuka y Mikoto podían verlo. Las palabras hipócritas caían de su boca con regularidad espantosa.

 

 **«** Despierta **»**

 **«** Estamos esperando, Yata-chan. **»**

 

-o-

 

Esperaron, eternos siete días. Kusanagi no gustaba desenterrar recuerdos enmarañados del agujero enorme de memorias. Las yemas trazaron círculos amistosos sobre el dorso de la mano de Yata, la respiración lenta y bulliciosa del chico empeoraba mientras ellos solo podían morderse la frustración.

— **H** ey ¿qué tal? — Agregó al percibir como los dedos del cobrizo regresaban el apretón de los suyos. El más alto se esforzó en dedicarle la mejor sonrisa que pudo armar en medio minuto, los ojos febriles del muchacho tardaron un momento en llegar hasta él.

— **E** stoy cansado. —La voz de Yata se perdió entre respiraciones forzosas, patinando entre dedos negros que aplastaban su caja torácica. Izumo tardó en armar una respuesta y desviar el asunto de donde estaba cayendo.

— **L** a fiebre aun no baja. —Los dedos largos del rubio apartaron el cabello pegado a la sudorosa frente.— **T** endrás que esperar un poco más, Yata-chan.

El silencio rodó sobre ellos por aparatosos minutos, las pestañas del cobrizo tocaron la base de sus ojos mientras el crepitar del pulmón parecía retumbar contra los oídos del más alto.

— **G** racias. —Las letras se perdieron entre vaivenes pesarosos. Kusanagi se detuvo, las yemas fijas sobre el dorso de la zurda ajena. — **P** or estar...

— **N** o. —Interrumpió sin más. — **N** o empieces a despedirte, Yata. Aun no.

Misaki luchó torpemente por quitarse la mascarilla de la cara, el peso de los calmantes atontaban su consciencia y la culpa se arrastró en algún rincón oscuro. Los dedos desistieron de su esfuerzo al tener otra palma envolviéndolos para llevarlos lejos de su cometido.

— **Y** a no quiero estar aquí. —Confesó finalmente, sintiéndose estúpidamente avergonzado. No le gustaba la sensación de sentirse a la deriva, no le gustaba recibir visitas en tal decadente estado y en cierto punto empezó a desdeñar las mentiras elaboradas que Kusanagi-san soltaba para confortarlo.

Los ojos de Yata vuelven a cerrarse, los pliegues de su rostro se mantienen tensos debido a una nueva oleada de dolor estrangulando el pecho. Misaki vuelve a perderse, buscando con desespero por el rincón dentro de su mente que le permitiera escapar de la molestia constante.

— **E** stoy cansado. —Repite casi en un halo de aire.

— **A** guanta un poco más, Yata. —Izumo siente la tensión sobre los hombros, aferrándose al mínimo recurso que pase frente suyo para sacar a Yata del agujero donde caía.

 

_Solo un poco más._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Lamento la eterna demora, el trabajo absorbía mi musa ;;;;;
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a mi linda Jeann que me ayudó a editar el capitulo (L) y a todos los kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, tengo que dejar de hacer sufrir a Yata //3 si haz llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer <3


End file.
